zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Nintendo tells the truth about the Timeline Theory
w5FozOuwQjI Wow, Nintendo just made everybody grab their pitchforks. I am alittle sad. But, they could be lying just to get people off their back. We'll probably hear somthing completely different when Zelda Wii comes out. Or, that could be the last Zelda game evey. They'll probably kill off Metroid eventually. Don't even get me started on StarFox.(Darknut15 (talk) 23:43, 25 July 2009 (UTC)) I agree with what MetroidHunter said. And to T14, yeah that is good that no one can say "Hey, mine's correct." But now we have to change all of the timeline stuff in every single article. But I personaly think Nintendo is just saying that because they either knew that Youtube guy was onto something, or their going to do it in Zelda Wii. After all, when Zelda Wii comes out, it might be four or five years since Twilight Princess came. It probably won't be til' next year. Plus, when this timeline stuff got started about seventeen years ago, why did they wait so long to tell everyone. This wasn't even from Miyamoto or Anouma's mouth. They fueled the fire themselves by saying that there was a document and this and that. Nintendo is messing with us. On another note, this will be the most active topic I bet.(Darknut15 (talk) 02:52, 26 July 2009 (UTC)) At least we're on top of that. Zelda Wiki does way too much speculation.(Darknut15 (talk) 03:37, 26 July 2009 (UTC)) I talked about this on another site (you can see what I said here http://boards.ign.com/legend_of_zelda/b5188/182660864/r182797662/). I have to doubt the authenticity of this statement. This statement was given out by a faceless Nintendo Representative in America who issued this statement via E-mail. It seems an unusual place for Nintendo to come out and make any kind of timeline statement. I doubt this person had any connections with the developers in Japan or any upper Nintendo employees. For the mostpart these E-mails are usually used to answer company information questions, not to ask questions about the games themselves or there in-game universess. Perhaps the rep was just trying his best to come up with an answer to a ingame question he didnt know about. Considering how long he spent saying that there is more than one Link in the timeline seems to show this was a pre written response. I find it unlikely that just after confirming Spirit Tracks placement in the timeline that they would just abandon it all together. Either way I would like it if someone could E-mail this person at Nintendo back asking for verification of this statement to see how official it is. --ShutUpNavi (talk) 21:14, 26 July 2009 (UTC) I think it's pretty obvious Aonuma and co. are just throwing up a smokescreen here. Miyamoto gave an order for the first five games (which clearly don't all have the same Link), and multiple times, he's said OoT is the first. There can only be a "first" game if there is an order to them. WW, OoT, and TP obviously don't have the same Link, but they are just as obviously connected to each other. It almost feels too easy poking holes in their statement. Jedi Master Link Well I'm glad quite a few of you agree that Nintendo is pulling our legs just to make people stop throwing their own theories around. We'll hear some information from the creators soon enough. As for a series they will end, I don't think they will. StarFox appears to be the only one that stopped being made.(Darknut15 (talk) 23:16, 26 July 2009 (UTC)) I say, to hell with Nintendo's statement! Sure, they don't have a timeline, but why does that mean we can't? If Nintendo doesn't want to put the games together, then let's each do it ourselves! Let each player put the games together as they see fit! I'm certainly not abandoning my timeline, and neither should any of you, and neither should Ocarinahero. All this means is that no one has to be proven wrong! I say we continue making our own theories, debating them and changing them with each new game! After all, maybe the reason that there is no word from Nintendo is that they can't agree either. --MaloMart (talk) 02:16, 27 July 2009 (UTC) this is about the maturity of this wiki, taking for fact something written in a forum on another site that's not even official. it's no wonder this wiki is treated with such mockery and contempt by the other one. you guys seriously need to learn fact from fiction and canon from forum. i would have hoped that the so-called "admins" would be able to tell this information is not even from an official nintendo source, but that shows what they now. 19:03, 27 July 2009 (UTC) no idea what the f*** you're talking about bud, but once again i see a lack of maturity, and it says you're an admin for god's sake. lol. it's amazing how they've got a bunch of dunderheads running this thing, and it speaks volumes about objectivity here. nope, i'm just an internet browser that happened to look on here for something and saw this nonsense being taken seriously by people that ought to know better, you being one of them it appears. anyways, i'll be looking up things on the other wiki just for that little immature spat bro, you guys have no clue about public relations, that's for sure, putting guys like you in the driver's seat. 19:33, 27 July 2009 (UTC) bu bu bu bu bulllls*** bro, i got no idea who that even is. and if i did use a bubble, it's cause i don't know how to use one myself and haven't gotten one yet. once again, another dunderhead who thinks he knows it all and believes in conspiracy theories about other users. you guys ought to do everyone a favor and resign, just for the fact that you actually take this s*** seriously. nobody else is, i can't believe you guys are. i don't blame what's his name for leaving either if he did, a bunch of dunderheads stole the show it looks like. no matter tho, as i said i'm more trusting of the other wiki, and i'll be forming a bubble there of my own. cya boys. 19:46, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Seems to me like you don't have any room to talk about a lack of maturity, dude. And you're not fooling anyone about your identity. Jedi Master Link Why is he acting like that? Hero of Time 87 or not, wouldn't how he/she is acting get a block at least to get them off our backs. --Shade Link (talk) 21:40, 27 July 2009 (UTC)